We have investigated neurotransmitter metabolites and glucose metabolism in incarcerated violent offenders, arsonists, and healthy volunteers. We have found that low cerebrospinal fluid 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) concentrations and hypoglycemias during oral glucose tolerance tests are associated with impulsive violent acts and fire setting.